


Bunny Hop

by Milu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Eren Yeager, Child Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ice Skating, M/M, Making Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milu/pseuds/Milu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren can't help but be intrigued by the little jumping boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Hop

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what the bunny hop jump looks like, i recommend searching for it.   
> (It's a basic ice skating jump. Also the cutest - especially when kids do it.)

 The little child kept jumping and jumping, little bunny hops, absolutely indifferent to anyone in the ice rink staring at him. His round cheeks half hidden in a scarf and clothed in a heavy jumper, he's been skating infront of Eren for a few minutes already. The jumps were so intriguing to the little observer. And the boy himself, too, so concentrated on his bunny hops, not caring at all where his parents were, if they are skating as well or not.

 

Eren always knew where his parents were. His father was in work and his mother was right by his side, her gentle hand on his back as they skated together. But right now he was more interested in learning to jump like the boy in front of him did.

 

So, without hesitation, he bent his knees, and jumped up, his hands flying next to him to help him reach higher but immediately the ground was pulling him down again, unsteadily landing on his skates and just barely evading a fall due to his mother's steadying him back on the ice.

 

"What are you doing, Eren?" asked his startled mother.

 

"I wanna jump like that," he pointed on the boy. His mother subtly lowered his hand, never giving up on teaching her boy some etiquette.

 

"Well take my hand, so you don't fall."

 

And so he kept trying, everytime closer to falling than the last time, unable to mimic the raven's movement. He groans and lets go of his mother hand.

 

"Wait a minute, I need to do something," he announced solemnly, making his mother giggle lightly as she watched her son clumsily skating towards the bunny hopping boy. Watching as Eren tapped his shoulder and started talking to him, she got closer to them to keep an eye on their interaction.

 

"How do you jump like that?"

 

The raven haired boy flinches and looks at the intruder with tired eyes. He wordlessly looks infront of himself again and jumps again, switching his feet mid-jump, his landing followed by a deadpan stare at the brunet.

 

Carla giggles. _So cute._

***

Seeing both of them getting along, or at least the smaller boy tolerating her son seemingly fine, Carla lets herself get distracted with her surroundings, just to return her sight to the duo once again. Levi is holding Eren's hand, helping him stay stable while jumping. Though it seems Eren caught on already and is perfectly fine jumping up just to land again, all while holding Levi's hand.

 

When the final bell in the skating arena rings and announces the end of skating time for public, Carla skates toward Eren and his new friend with the former's name leaving her lips. Eren turns around and stops the other boy with his movement as well. The small figure hunches and turns his eyes down, staring at his blades.

 

"Hello. Are your parents here?" asks Carla.

 

The boy shakes his head and looks up when he notices a shadow landing on the ice underneath him. His eyes meet his older sister's.

 

"Actually, he is with me. Levi. You've made friends?" she says as she looks at Levi and Eren's connected hands.

 

Eren lets go of Levi's hand suddenly, making the boy look at him. With the same hand he reaches for Levi's other one and shakes it.

 

"Nice to meet you, Levi. I'm Eren."

 

"Yeah," mumbles Levi and looks at his sister again. But Mikasa and Carla are looking at each other, one with a slight smile on her face, while the other is covering up her silent giggles.


End file.
